The One Direction Experience
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: It's the One Direction Experience Week for the New Directions.


**The One Direction Experience**

The glee kids were in the choir room mulling over what they think this week's assignment will be.

"I wonder if Mr. Schue will assign us duets again," Rachel said to her fellow glee clubbers. Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, and Sam nodded their heads in reply.

"Me thinks it's mash-ups week again," Santana said to no one in particular and linked pinkies with Brittany.

"Maybe it's a girls vs. boys competition once again," Finn said, high-fiving with Artie.

"Well, whatever it is, I just hope it isn't Journey week again." Rachel said and that earned her laughs from everyone in the room. She goes on to say, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the band, but this isn't the 80's, ya know?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree, Rachel. Mr. Schue really needs to change it up a little bit, you know? Try something new." Santana said, agreeing with Rachel's statement, which earned her a lot of shocked faces. Rachel included.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Santana asked and Finn answered on behalf of his girlfriend, who sat there shell-shocked, "First, you called Rachel by her first name and second of all, you agreed with her. Are you feeling okay, Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well, just so you guys know, Rachel and I are friends now. And yes, I agreed with her because she has a relevant point. And last but not the least, yes, I am feeling very much okay, Finn."

Rachel snapped back into reality and now Finn was the shocked one. "Thanks for agreeing with me, Santana." She said, shooting the Latina a smile.

"You're welcome, Rachel." Santana replied back, whilst also shooting the petite songstress a smile. The others were super weirded out with the exchange that just took place between them, but on the other hand, they're all happy that Rachel and Santana finally managed to put their differences aside and become friends.

Finn looked to Santana, then to Rachel, then back to Santana again, then again back to Rachel. He cracked a half-smile. "I'm glad that you guys finally got along without killing each other."

"Well, she still gets on my nerves sometimes, but for the most part, well, she's a great friend." Santana said and winked at Rachel.

Rachel winked back and said, "Yeah, what she said."

"Anyways, since that's now all out in the open, let me be the one to point out the obvious. Quinn and Puck aren't here yet. Anyone know what happened?" Finn said and honestly, no one knew where they were. They all shrugged.

In that moment, Mr. Schue entered the choir room. "Okay guys! Since you guys have been complaining about me wanting you guys to do 80s songs, classics, etc., and now I'm giving you guys your wish of performing songs covered by a famous boyband, but said boyband is not from the past. They're from the now."

Everyone started giving out answers.

"The Wanted!"

"The Script!"

"Maroon 5?"

"Big Time Rush?"

"Bonnie Dune?"

No one got it right. Mr. Schue shook his head, saying "No one got it right," and went to retrieve his black marker, uncapping it in the process, before saying, "And… drum roll, Finn!"

Finn did as he was told and Mr. Schue wrote these words on the whiteboard:

'THE ONE DIRECTION EXPERIENCE'

The girls started fangirling and the guys, well, some of them got excited, some just groaned.

"Darn, I thought it was The Justin Bieber Experience 2.0" Sam whispered to Finn and Mike, and they nodded.

"Okay, here's what I want you guys to do. I'm giving you a whole week for this assignment, so that all of you can perform; no exceptions. Choose any of their songs, they have a wide array of them, and perform them, either as a solo, duet, trio, or group." Mr. Schue instructed the glee kids.

Tina raised her right hand and said, "Ok this is really exciting and all, but… what's the catch, Mr. Schue?"

"There's no catch, Tina. By the way, let me all remind you that this isn't a competition, this is just your assignment, but it doesn't mean that you guys can just slack off. Are we all clear?"

A chorus of 'yeses' were heard around the room. Mr. Schue then scanned the room, everyone's there except for two teenagers: Puck and Quinn. Where are they?

* * *

"Guys, has anyone seen Puck or Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked the group. And again, they all shrugged because they didn't know. Mr. Schue sighed and hoped to God that nothing's wrong with Puck and Quinn. "Okay, does anyone wanna start us off?"

"We can start you guys off, if you want." They all heard a male voice say; it was Puck and he walked in the room, more like strutted, Quinn following him from behind.

Quinn started apologizing to the curly-haired teacher, "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry for being late. I was working on a number with Puck in the auditorium…"

"It's okay, guys. Just don't be late again." Mr. Schue said and turned to Puck, "Your performance number with Quinn all worked out?" Puck nodded. "Then let's hear it. Take it away, you guys."

Puck said to the group, "So this number that Quinn and I worked on is fitting for this week's assignment, since it's done by One Direction, but now we're giving our own spin to it." He grabs his guitar and sits on a stool. Quinn stands next to him.

Puck started strumming his guitar to the tune of "They Don't Know About Us".

_[Puck:]_

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
I say, they don't know  
What they're talk, talk, talkin' about _**[Quinn: talk, talk, talkin' about]**

**[Quinn:]**

**Coz this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world  
that you're mine boy **_[Puck: that you're mine girl]_

_**[Both:]**_

_**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
but I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

**[Quinn:]**

**One touch, and I was a believer  
every day it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better, keeps getting all the time boy **_[Puck: All the time girl]_

_**[Both:]**_

_**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew **__[Puck: knew]__**  
They would just be jealous of us**_

_[Puck:]_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

**[Quinn:]**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

_**[Both:]**_

_**Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

_[Puck:]_

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart_

**[Quinn:]**

**They can say anything they want  
Coz they don't know 'bout us**

_**[Both:]**_

_**They don't know what we do best  
that's between me and you  
our little secret**_

_[Puck:]_

_But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world  
that you're mine girl_

_**[Both:]**_

_**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's **_**[Quinn: I love you's]**_**  
But I bet you if they only knew **__[Puck: If they only knew]__**  
They would just be jealous of us **_**[Quinn: they would just be jealous of us]**

**[Quinn:]**

**They don't know about the up all nights **_[Puck: up all nights]_

_[Puck:]_

_They don't know I've waited all my life _**[Quinn: All my life]**

_**[Both:]**_

_**Just to find a love that feels this right **__[Puck: Feels so right]  
__**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us**_

_**They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us**_

Everybody cheers for them and Puck gives Quinn a hug and then they share a loving kiss, much to the delight of their fellow glee clubbers.

"Well, that was certainly something. Great job, guys!" Mr. Schue said and the performers smiled at him.

"We pretty much know about you guys now, since you told us both in song." Santana pointed out and the two nodded. "When did you guys happen?"

"We've been dating since three weeks ago." Quinn said and blushed.

"Damn girl, you sure can keep a secret." Santana said and winked at Quinn.

"We're really happy for you guys, really happy." Rachel said in behalf of everyone and Quinn and Puck thanked them before sitting down with their fellow New Directioners.

* * *

"So, who's next? We have time for another performance. Anyone?" Mr. Schue asked the group.

"Anyone?" He asked again.

"Me!" Finn said and stood up, walking to the front and center of the room. Mr. Schue nodded. "Take it away, Mr. Finn Hudson!"

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Rachel. Can I have some help, guys?" Finn asked his bros and they all stood up. Finn tells them what song he was going to sing and the boys all agreed with his song choice. The music to "Everything About You" plays and Finn sees Rachel smiling, and getting nudged by some of the ladies.

_[Finn:]_

_You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come  
running to, running to, r-r-running  
I said it's matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming  
through, I'll get coming._

Finn was looking at Rachel the whole time when he was singing and she was blushing.

_[Sam:]_

_On the other side of the world,  
it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in  
two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

_[Finn with Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike:]_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
It's everything about you_

It was back to Finn's solo again and he looked directly at Rachel and sang his heart out, making her smile and blush.

_[Finn:]_

_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see you but don't realize  
that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh  
that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh  
at n-n-nothing_

_[Artie:]_

_Every minute's like our last so  
let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

_[Puck:]_

_I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to_

Rachel was full-on blushing now.

_[All:]_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
It's everything about you_

_[Artie:]_

_And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you  
I can't face it_

_[Mike:]_

_All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young_

_[Sam and Puck:]_

_Let them say what they want_

_[Finn w/ Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike harmonizing:]_

_It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
It's everything about you_

As Finn finished applauses were heard all 'round the choir room, he thanked the guys for helping him out and then he walked up to Rachel and gave her a long, passionate kiss, Santana making a vomiting sound. When they were done, Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. Rachel shot Finn the cutest smile ever and his heart sang.

"Well done, guys!" Mr. Schue said complimenting the guys for their awesome upbeat performance. He then dismissed the class early, allowing them to work on their songs for tomorrow.

* * *

One thing's for sure, though. All the other Gleeks couldn't wait for their turn to perform. Maybe the One Direction Experience Week is the best week ever. Well, we'll see.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, hey guys :) I just want to tell you all that in this story, I combined my two favorite obsessions to fangirl on: Glee and One Direction, that's what! :) Hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this is short for your liking, but it basically explains the basis of the story. One Direction songs will be heavily featured! I'm a huge Gleek and Directioner so that's why I combined my two favorite obsessions. Anyways… Review if you want me to continue! :) –Rein**

**P.S. I started posting Star-Crossed Lovers on wattpad. Check out my profile there: **** user/reinlovesglee****  
I will continue on from there, but this story will remain here on for the Finchel fans sake. Thank you for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or One Direction. If I did own both, I'd have dated Harry Styles (well yeah, I'm dating him in my dreams) and on Glee, Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Quick, and Artina would be together forever.**


End file.
